KATA
by skyhigh2824
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang Siwon yang meragukan perasaan Yesung


"Rindukah kau padaku, Yesung?" Tanya Siwon dengan suara lirih, meski tangannya menggenggam gagang telephone dengan erat, ada rasa takut menjalar di aliran darahnya saat dia menanti jawaban Yesung yang berada jauh dari jangkauannya.

Hatinya makin tak menentu ketika Yesung tak bersuara, meski dia tahu Yesung masih ada di sana, dia bisa mendengar desah nafas manusia yang paling dia cintai itu. Selama mereka bersama, Yesung memang sangat jarang mengungkapan rasa cinta, Siwon pun tak terlalu mempermasalahkan soal ini, tapi kali ini entah kenapa dirinya merasa haus akan ungkapan cinta dari mulutnya, mungkin ini efek dari rasa rindu yang mengkristal dalam merasa jadi orang yang paling menyedihkan, karena belum genap dua minggu mereka terpisah tapi setiap bagian dari tubuhnya menginginkan kehadiran Yesung. Dan lebih buruk lagi Yesung seperti tidak terpengaruh dengan perpisahan ini, Siwon sering sengaja mengikuti perkembangan berita tentang Yesung melalui para fans, dan dia tampak baik-baik saja, Siwon jadi bertanya – tanya masih cinta dan pedulikah Yesung padanya.

"Yesung?" Siwon coba buka suara lagi saat dia tak mampu menghadapi keheningan yang menambah jarak di antara mereka.

"Kenapa Kau diam? Apa kau marah?" Siwon kembali bertanya jemarinya mulai berjuang menyingkirkan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang saraf-saraf di kepalanya.

"Haruskah aku menjawab?" Yesung akhirnya bersuara, pelan tapi cukup menenangkan jiwa Siwon yang hampir kehilangan arah saat pikiran buruk membanjiri otaknya, membayangkan Yesung tidak ingin berbicara lagi dengannya.

Siwon mengambil nafas panjang lalu memejamkan kedua matanya saat ia mencoba menghadirkan Yesung dalam ruang imaji, berpura-pura seakan Yesung berada di kamar hotel itu bersamanya.

"Aku merindukanmu, sangat, sangat, sangat merindukanmu, apa kau merasakan hal yg sama?" Siwon mengulang pertanyaannya dan berharap kali ini dia mendapat jawaban.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya" jawab Yesung pendek, entah kenapa jawaban itu malah membuat Siwon semakin gusar.

"Bagaimana kalau yang aku tahu adalah kau sama sekali tak merindukanku?" dengan keras kepala Siwon memancing Yesung, masih menginginkan jawaban pasti darinya.

"sedangkal itukah penilainmu padaku, Choi siwon?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin jawabanmu, jawaban yang keluar dari mulutmu, apa itu terlalu sulit untukmu?"

"Kau dan obsesimu yang membuat kita terpisah, kalau saat ini kau merindukanku itu wajar kan? kenapa kau menuntutku untuk mengatakan hal yang sama?"

Badan siwon terasa lemas.

"Jadi benar dugaanku? Kau tidak merindukanku?" tuduh Siwon dengan suara lemah dan penuh kekecawaan, dia memang menandatangani kontrak untuk bermain sebuah film, yang mengharuskannya tinggal di Hongkong selama 2 bulan penuh, Yesung benar dia memang berobsesi menjadi actor yang sukses, dia bahkan sering mengoceh di hadapan kekasihnya itu tentang keinginannya terbang ke Amerika serikat dan menjajal kemampuannya bermain di film produksi Hollywood. Dia pikir Yesung tidak keberatan dengan semua itu karena tak pernah sekata pun Yesung berkomentar buruk tentang cita-citanya itu.

"Aku pikir kau mendukungku, ternyata—" Siwon terdiam tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Apa aku pernah menghalangimu untuk meraih obsesimu?" Yesung balik bertanya kali ini dengan suara yang agak tinggi.

Siwon mendesah "Tidak"

"lalu apa yang membuatmu meragukanku? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku tidak mendukungmu?"

"Yesung, aku—" Siwon berhenti sejenak mencoba menahan emosinya "tadi kau berkata seakan kau membenci keputusanku untuk ambil bagian dalam film ini, apa salah jika aku berasumsi kau juga tidak merindukanku karena hal ini?"

"Apa rasa cinta dan rasa rindu itu harus di ungkapkan dengan kata? Apa dengan diamku itu berarti aku tak merindukanmu? Tak mencintaimu dan tak mendukungmu?"

"Tapi bukankah kata-kata adalah cerminan jiwa?" Siwon berusaha mebela diri, tapi dia terperangah saat mendengar Yesung tertawa, tawa yang getir di telinga dan membawa rasa pahit di hatinya.

"Baiklah kalau itu pendapatmu, aku juga merindukanmu" kata Yesung datar "kau sudah mendengar jawabanku, puas?"

Tidak. Sayangnya jawaban itu tidak membuat Siwon puas, meski itu adalah kata-kata yang ingin di dengarnya saat dia mengajukan pertanyaan itu.

"Siwon?" Panggil Yesung dari seberang sana, Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya

"Ya"

"Kenapa kau diam? Kau sudah mendengar apa yang ingin kau dengar, kenapa sekarang kau terdengar tidak senang?"

"Maafkan aku Yesung"

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku pergi jauh, karena aku tak bersamamu"

"Ini bukan yang pertama kali kita berjauhan, kenapa kau meminta maaf sekarang?"

"Iya aku tahu, mestinya aku meminta maaf dari dulu, tapi aku baru sadar betapa semua ini melukaimu"

"Apa perpisahan ini tak melukaimu juga?" Yesung malah membalikan pertanyaan Siwon, membuatnya kehilangan akal, karena gagal memahami kekasihnya itu

"Tentu saja ini melukaiku juga!" Tanpa sadar Siwon membentak dengan keras "Ya Tuhan Yesung, maafkan, aku tak bermaksud membentakmu"

"Tidak apa-apa" dengan lembut Yesung menjawab "Jika ini membuatmu terluka juga, berarti aku juga harus meminta maaf kan?" Yesung malah bertanya sebelum berkata" maafkan aku Siwonie"

"Yesung—ku mohon jangan bersikap seperti ini, kau membuatku bingung, aku—aku sedang—perasaanku tidak menentu! Aku bahkan tak tahu harus bagaimana menggambarkannya "Siwon menggigit bibirnya, berusaha melawan rasa pedih yang terus memaksanya untuk mengeluarkan airmata. Tadinya dia pikir bahwa dia sangat mengenal Yesung tapi malam ini saat orang lain terlelap dan mereka malah terjaga, saat dia berusaha meraih Yesung melaui tekhnologi untuk membunuh rasa rindu, yang dia dapati hanyalah kebingungan dan kegusaran yang mengelinding seperti bola salju, semakin lama mereka berbincang semakin besar pula rasa gusarnya.

"Siwon sayang—" Tiba-tiba Yesung memecah kebuntuan yang memerangkap lidah Siwon.

"Kata-kata _Aku merindukanmu_ atau_ Aku mencintaimu_ semua itu tak ada artinya bagiku, sejak aku menemukan cinta di dirimu, kata-kata jadi kehilangan makna, aku lebih suka mengungkapkan semua rasaku dengan tindakan terbaik untukmu. Saat aku merindukanmu yang kulakukan adalah menunggu, menunggu kau kembali padaku dan karena aku sangat mencintamu yang ku pilih adalah menjadi orang yang setia, yang hanya menghadapkan wajah dan hatiku padamu, apa kau sadar menunggu dan kesetiaan adalah tindakan bukan perkataan? Untukku mengungkapkan semua rasa dengan kata hanya akan menjadi sebuah deretan huruf yang rancu dan tak menentu"

Saat itu pulalah Siwon tak lagi memperdulikan jiwa lelakinya dan membiarkan airmata membasahi kedua pipinya, rasa hangat mulai terasa di setiap sel dalam tubuhnya. Dan tak pernah mengira Yesung begitu dalam mencintainya, dia pikir siapapun takkan ada yang bisa memahami cinta selain dia dan rasa cintanya terhadap Yesung. Dan dia salah.

"Yesung—" dengan suara serak Siwon mencoba berbicara "Ya ampun aku semakin bingung tidak tahu harus berbuat atau berkata apa"

"kau hanya perlu Percaya" Tandas Yesung dengan mantap "Kau tahu? merindukanmu itu adalah sebuah rasa sakit yang memberiku kekuatan, karena aku percaya kau mencintaiku sebesar aku mencintaimu, aku memang sering merasa sepi tapi ketika aku mengingatmu desir angin pun menjadi teman yg cukup membuatku bertahan menunggumu, untuk membawaku kedunia cintamu yang aku yakini tak ada kata sendu. Kerinduan memang sering mengusik hati kita yang tenang dan kadang susah di elakan tapi sayangku, bukankah akan lebih indah bila semua itu di perlihatkan dengan berbuat? Hidup terlalu singkat jika di habiskan buat sekedar berkata-kata" tambah Yesung masih dengan suara yang lemah lembut

"Ya Tuhan aku makin mencintaimu Yesung—yah aku tahu kata-kata tak berarti bagimu tapi hanya itu cara yang aku tahu untuk mengungkapkan segala yang kurasakan, satu hal lagi, aku memang memiliki banyak obsesi dalam hidupku tapi kau berada di puncak semua obsesiku, kau adalah hal yang paling penting dalam hidupku"

"Aku tahu" bisik Yesung kali ini Siwon bisa membayangkan Yesung tersenyum

"Aku akan menyambut janjiku padamu, aku akan berbuat, aku takkan lagi menuntut kata kata darimu, karena aku tahu kau mencintai dan merindukanku sebesar apa yang kurasakan padamu, tapi apakah ku tetap mengizinkan aku menelponmu? Kau tau, sekedar mendengar suaramu"

"Tentu saja, bukannkah itu yang sering kita lakukan?"

"Iya tapi aku jadi memiliki perspektif lain tentang perkataan, aku takut kau jadi…diam"

Yesung tertawa.

"Apa kamu bercanda?" dengan suara riang Yesung menggoda "Apa pernah kau lihat aku menutup mulutku? Aku selalu bicara tentang hal-hal tidak penting? Kau tahu aku sangat suka berbicara dan karena itu pulalah aku tak ingin terlalu banyak mengumbar tentang rasa kita dalam bahasa verbal, apa yang ada di antara kita terlalu indah untuk di ungkapkan kata, bahkan kata pun takkan mampu menjabarkannya, aku takut kalau kita terlalu mengumbarnya, semua akan terlalu terlihat biasa dan aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi, cinta kita istimewa Siwonie"

"Kau benar Yesung"

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang kata, selama ini aku sering merenung bahwa rasaku padamu itu adalah cinta tapi aku cinta Keluarga dan teman-temanku jadi mungkin yang kurasakan padamu adalah sesuatu yang berada bertingkat-tingkat di atas cinta dan di mataku kau begitu indah tapi laut itu indah, pelangi juga, sekarang aku sadar bahwa kau itu tidak sekedar indah, levelmu jauh di atasnya"

"Apa kau sadar kau sedang bermain-main dengan kata Choi Siwon?" gurau Yesung

"Benarkah? Tapi aku Cuma—"

"Iya iya aku tahu, aku Cuma bercanda"

"maaf"

"Kali ini maaf untuk apa?"

"karena aku tak tahu malu, maksudku rasa rinduku kadang tak tahu malu, meski kau selalu ada di pikiranku, senyummu selalu dalam lamunanku tapi tetap saja hatiku tidak mau tahu, dia tetap saja menyiksaku dengan keinginan untuk berjumpa denganmu"

"Gombal"

"Terserah kau berpikir apa, tapi itu yang kurasakan"

Yesung kemudian bebisik pelan "Aku selalu mendukungmu Siwon, lakukan yang terbaik, buat aku bangga dengan aktingmu, saat kau selesai dan kembali aku akan ada di sini menanti"

"Aku tahu"

"Baiklah sepertinya hari sudah mulai pagi, kau tahu aku harus pergi"

"secepat itu?"

"Kau juga ada syuting pagi-pagi kan?"

"iya tapi aku masih ingin dengar suaramu"

"Mainkan saja lagu-lagu soloku" saran Yesung dengan nada menggoda

"Mendengar lagu-lagumu makin membuat-"

"Stop!" Yesung memotong perkataan Siwon "Aku harus tutup telephone-nya" Yesung terdiam sejenak "dengar baik-baik karena aku takkan mengulanginya"

Kening Siwon berkerut "huh?"

"Siwon aku cinta padamuuuu"Teriak Yesung dengan kencang

Dan Yesung menutup telephone-nya

Siwon terkesiap dengan ungkapan itu tapi bibirnya tersungging mendapat ungkapan jarang dari mulut Yesung, dia menghembuskan nafas panjang, hatinya kini terasa ringan, hatinya semakin teguh, cintanya semakin kuat, dia membuang pandangan ke arah jendela yang sengaja dia biarkan telanjang tanpa tirai, butir butir fajar sudah mulai terlihat, pagi buta adalah satu-satunya kesempatan yang mereka punya untuk saling bicara. Siwon tersadar, Yesung merelakan waktu tidurnya untuk berbincang dengan nya bukankah itu juga bukti betapa Yesung mencintainya? Siwon menampar pipinya sendiri.  
Kata memang menemukan makna jika di iringi dengan tindakan, Yesung memang selangkah di depannya tentang ini tapi dengan tekad, dia janji akan mencintai Yesung dengan lebih baik. Menempatkan tindakan di atas kata.

end

Author notes : Untuk pertama kalinya nulis ff pake bahasa ibu jadi please jangan bunuh author ini kalo ceritanya ancur wokeh


End file.
